Agent Isabelle IV
by Author47
Summary: Isabelle's life is more cleary explained


bu Disclaimer/b/u The characters used in this story are property of JJ Abrams and ABC Broadcasting.

bu Setting/b/u 2029. No futuristic stuff.

bu Summary/b/u Isabelle speaks to her bosses and wants answers. Her father tries to help make sense of it all, but Isabelle isn't going far. This was a short chapter...sorry!

size6color#FF0000 Agent Isabelle /color Part IV /size

The door was only cracked open. I wondered if it was a trap, if somebody was behind it, anything. I had made a lot of choices on impulse tonight. Or yesterday..however long it had been. I stopped as my hand reached out to the door. What was I doing? I was celebrating my promotion. All the sudden men took my boyfriend, shot me with a tranquilizer, my mom was alive, my dad wasn't a teacher, and i woke up here and all this had happened. I didn't care. I wanted Jake, i wanted answers. I pulled the door completely open. There was nothing. A room. I saw a door on the other side. Why would they do that? I ran to the other door before something happened. The door was locked. I turned around as the other door shut. The white walls turned red and there was a flash. The door unlocked and opened. There were desks, computers, people. Just working. What was this place? A man came and stepped in front of me. He was dressed in black. The man who had Jake. My heart pumped and my hand flew. I punched him across his jaw.   
"Why did you take Jake from me?" That jerk. I wanted revenge. I wanted them to suffer like I had. I then felt guilt. I realized that he was probably under orders to do what he did. But he still did it. I didn't know what to feel. He turned his head forward. His eyes showed repressed anger. Like he wanted to hit me but couldn't.  
"Follow me." He said with fury. He walked briskly to an office with walls, rather than the floor desks. It looked like we had walked to a wall. Then panels turned to reveal openings in the wall. I walked in without the man who was escorting me. There sat 5 people. The one sitting at the head of the table stood up.  
"Isabelle, welcome. My name is Jack. It is so good to see you."  
His eyes lit up like I was his long-lost daughter. At his age, it was more likely for me to be a grand-daughter. He looked like he was about 75, maybe a little older. His eyes started to tear up. A woman who sat to his right stood. At their age, they were getting up rather easily. The man sat and the standing woman spoke in turn.  
"Please, sit down. We need to explain. I am Irina, your grandmother. Jack is your grandfather." Her eyes seemed to sparkle. She was proud. Oh my God, were they actually were my grandparents?   
"No you're not. That's another lie!" I screeched at the woman. Today was a charade. All of it was. I had been told my grandparents lived in France. My grandfather was the C.E.O. of a company that made toasters and other appliances. My grandmother was appointed the head of an organization after the original founder was murdered. The organization was "Omnifam." "My grandparents live in France," I replied once again.  
"What are their names? Jack and Irina?" The man replied with regained strength.  
"I don't know. I never met them. But you aren't my grandparents and you can't be my bosses." At that moment, the door opened. My father walked in.  
"Dad! Please tell me….is this all true? Are they ---" I was cut off.  
"Yes, Izzy. It's grandma and grandpa." He replied happily, calmly. Somehow, he was content in all of this. I didn't know what to feel. This was good new and bad news all at once.  
"I don't understand. Did they live in France? Why are they here, are they my bosses?" I continued to question.  
"Yes. They lived in France. Your grandfather never worked at a toaster and appliance place." When he said that, the woman began to laugh. She actually had a pleasant laugh. "But your grandmother did head Omnifam." Her laughter was stopped.  
"Alright, you said you would explain," I sat "Now explain." They looked at each other.  
"Where to start?" They all said.

Sorry this is so short...


End file.
